ATADO A TU AMOR
by lucy dragneel taisho
Summary: InuYasha y kagome son unos vampiros que viven en la Inglaterra de 1800 ellos dos se enamoran pero por azares del destino son cruelmente separados y tras pasar 200 años de lo ocurrido el la sigue amando y ¿los reúne de nuevo el amor? que pasara ¿el amor los volverá a unir? INUXKAG LEMON pasen y lean no se van a arrepentir :)
1. Chapter 1

::ATRAPADO POR TU AMOR:

Los personajes no son míos son de la gran rumiko yo solo los uso con el fin de entretener a los lectores/as

Prologo:

InuYasha y kagome son un vampiros que viven en la Inglaterra de 1800 ellos dos se enamoran pero por azares del destino son cruelmente separados y tras pasar 200 años de lo occrurrido en la sigue amando y ¿los reúne de nuevo que pasara el amor los volverá a unir?

Inglaterra 1800:

Un joven de 20 años se encontraba cabalgando en los territorios de su hacienda paseando por los alrededores el joven era alto atlético con el cabello largo color negro largo, hasta la cintura y unos ojos color ámbar era guapo el más solicitado del pueblo de toda la población a él no le interesaba ninguna mujer por el momento tenia la fama de reservado, serio y respetuoso era el menor de los hermanos taisho era inuyasha taiso. Se paro en el rio ya que el día era caluroso en los arredre dores, se bajo de su caballo blanco que se llamaba colmillo se sentó en la orilla de una roca para descansa mientras que su caballo tomaba agua algo le llamo la atención, era una hermosa mujer que se encontraba en el rio bañándose la observo desde lo lejos ya que no savia quien era la hermosa mujer ante sus ojos. Era de una tez blanca y cremosa los cabellos de un color negro como la noche que le llegaba por debajo de la cintura, hasta los muslos con unas ondas en las puntas del cabello, y unos hermosos ojos color azul zafiro que lo hipnotizo por completo. Era la mujer más hermosa que nunca en su corta vida había visto

Kagome se encontraba en el rio ya que hacía mucho calor y decidió darse un baño antes de regresar a la hacienda de sus hermanas ella era la menor de las higurashi, Era de una tez blanca y cremosa los cabellos de un color negro como la noche que le llegaba por debajo de la cintura, hasta los muslos con unas ondas en las puntas del cabello, y unos hermosos ojos color azul zafiro que expresaba el sentimiento que sentía su familia era vampiro ya que era unas de las ricas de la región de Inglaterra. Sus sentidos la alertaron de que alguien la estaba observando y era cierto…

Kagome "quien anda hay "

¿? "pero mira que tenemos a que una hermosa mujer sabes que no se puede andar sola en estos rumbos" –dijo un hombre de cabellos negros amarrados a una coleta con unos ojos color verde y tez morena

Kagome "no… koga peeerroo que haces a qui se supone que debes estar trabajando y no seguirme" –dijo kagome metiéndose al rio para que no mirara su desnudes

Koga "que no puedo ver a mi mujer bañarse" –dijo con una sonrisa de picardía

Kagome "sabes que no soy tu mujer ahora lárgate y déjame en paz"

En eso koga entra el agua y jalonea a kagome pero en ese momento ella grita e inuyasha ya se iba a ir cuando la escucho gritar fue a ver qué pasaba y al ver lo que estaba pasando se lanzo sobre koga y le pego un puñetazo dejándolo inconsciente y a una kagome consternada

Inuyasha "estas bien verdad no te izo nada" –dijo preocupado

Kagome "gracias por salvarme" –dijo con un tono de ternura

En eso se quedaron viendo fija mente y sabían que no seria la ultima vez que se verían….

Continuara….

N/A: olaa soy nueva y espero que les aya gustado y ojala dejen mensajes etc esta historia es muy interesante en finojala les guste y si quieren la sigo :D adiós ;D


	2. Chapter 2

CHARPER 2

Capitulo 1

_**INUYASHA NO ME PERTENECE SINO A LA GRAN RUMIKO TAKAHASHI **_

_**DESTINO O CASUALIDAD **_

Des pues del encuentro con aquella muchacha no podía de dejar de pensar en ella ya que cautivo por completo su corazón, a que ninguna otra mujer le había interesado tanto como la muchacha del rio y era la primera vez que se sentía así de tranquilo y paz en su corazón .

Des pues de esa cabalgata, inuyasha dejo a su caballo colmillo en las caballerizas de la hacienda taisho ya que su familia se dedicaba a la exportación de vino una de las más productivas y prosperas de toda Inglaterra, era el hermano del medio ya que el mayor era miroku un muchacho de 18 años ojos azul oscuro su cabello siempre lo tenía amarrado en una coleta baja y muy musculoso lo único malo muy pervertido. Y el menor sesshomaru de 16 años que tenia los mismos ojos que inuyasha solo que el cabello plateado como su padre y es serio aun que muchos lo consideran frio y sin sentimientos pero es lo contrario, inuyasha entra a la hacienda y se encuentra con su madre que estaba en la sala leyendo un libro de novelas rosa como a ella le gustan en la época antigua.

Hola hijo dónde estabas estaba preocupada –dijo isayoi sentada en el sillón dejando de leer y ponerle atención a inuyasha

Estaba paseando por allí y donde esta papa y mis hermanos no los he visto desde ayer -dijo en un tono demasiado despreocupado

Tus hermanos y padre se encuentran en los viñedos a ver como va el negocio de exportación y atender unos negocios con la familia higurashi

Ah nos vemos más tarde ahora tengo que atender un negocio hasta la noche mama –dijo inuyasha al salir de la hacienda y dirigirse al pueblo a hablar con el anciano mioga

-EN LA HACIENDA DE LOS HIGURASHI-

Se encontraba sango higurashi la mayor de las hermanas ella era alta de ojos castaños y cabellos castaños siempre atados a una coleta alta con un carácter paciente y tierno ella tenía 18 años de edad, a lado de ella se encontraba rin su hermana pequeña de 16 años era alta cabello negro como la noche largo hasta la cintura y unos hermosos ojos color verde esmeralda se encontraban en la sala de la hacienda ya que se encontraban aburridas por que sin su hermana kagome no eran las mismas porque ella era divertida atenta tierna e inocente era la hermana del medio las tres se querían y eran las mejore amigas entre ellas se contaban todo en eso entra kagome con el cabello destilando de agua por el rio que había tomado el baño no prestaba atención porque sus pensamientos lo ocupaba cierto oji-dorado

Kagome, he kagome te encuentras bien –dijo sango parándose del sillón

Ah perdón es que estaba distraída y no me fije que estaba aquí –dijo en un tono bajo y sonrojada

En que penabas kagome nos tenias preocupadas bueno en fin vamos a la plaza del pueblo estoy aburrida nuestros padres no están a ahí que nos iremos y llevaremos a áyame –dijo rin finalmente

Y así las hermanas higurasi se fueron a la plaza del pueblo a pasear si no antes de llevar a sus damas de compañía. Iban platicando animadamente cuando kagome choco don alguien y al ver quien era se le fue el aliento

Disculpe fue mi culpa no me fije donde iba –dijo inuyasha al abrazar a kagome para que no se callera

No se preocupe caballero estoy bien –dijo kagome algo sonrojada al igual que inuyasha

Eh no creo que no nos presentamos mi nombre es inuyasha taisho y el de usted joven hermosa –dijo algo sonrojado por la situación

Kagome higurashi y gracias por salvarme –dijo kagome mas roja que un tomate

Ellos se quedaron mirando fijamente uno a otro se quedaron tan concentrados en la mirada de uno con el otro hasta que el señor takeda interrumpió

Ola jóvenes solo vengo a ver como están esta noche hay una fiesta en mi casa es el cumpleaños de mi esposa y quisieran que fueran por favor me honrarían con su presencia –dijo el anciano de unos 50 años

Si iremos a que horas es la fiesta –dijo inuyasha

A las 8:00 pm no falten

Y así el señor takeda se despide de los jóvenes y kagome e inuyasha se despiden con un apretón de manos para verse en la fiesta del señor takeda que partir de ese momento sus vidas cambiarían para siempre y el rumbo de sus vidas

Continuara….

**N/A : olaaaaaaaaa como están espero que bien y perdón por no actualizar ya que e tenido cosas que aser xD espero que les guste el cap y hasta pronto espero que sean de su agrado la historia hasta la próxima cuídense **

**Bayyy **

**By mili-chan-taisho98 **


End file.
